


《daddy》

by KING1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING1997/pseuds/KING1997
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom





	《daddy》

当看到问卷上的提问“最想把哪位成员当儿子，为什么”这个问题时，bambam一开始的脑子里是懵的，先是对于给出这种奇怪问题的媒体一个心里大大的鄙视，再是快速过了一遍脑子，低头装作思考了几秒后，尴尬的笑着提笔写下了几个字。

“yugyeom！”

对于每一个问卷，每一位成员都是分开来写的，所以直到公司把fan’s十万突破Event问卷放出来的时候，金有谦才看到了bambam所写的答案，于是不顾当天排满的行程当晚就去了bambam的家里。

然而看到金有谦急喘喘突然到访的样子，bambam显然是一脸疑惑，当然，几个星期前在众多行程中一个小小的采访，他早已记不太清了。

“oh，what’s up bro , it’s so late.”

“哈啊..今天不是那个日子么，我先喝口水，好渴。”

‘那个日子’，金有谦和bambam作为idol，两个人在一起的第一天，在职业道德的作用下制定了这个见面计划，一个月里规定的几天，在双方确认过没有行程之后，可以选择去对方家里住一晚。而这一次金有谦并没有事先跟bambam确认，就直接过来了。

“哦..的确是，那你怎么没跟我说，”bambam关上大门，走进去给坐在沙发上的金有谦倒了杯水，“给，我刚洗完澡，准备睡觉呢，这么晚来，行程刚结束？”

“啊，稍微出了点问题延迟了一会，抱歉没有问你，不过”拿到水的金有谦一口饮尽，“你上个月问卷那事，怎么回事。”

“什么问卷，什么怎么回事。”把写问卷的事忘得一干二净的bambam还是一脸不知情的样子。

“就，就是这个！”金有谦从衣服口袋里拿出手机，打开那条官方twitter指着那个问题看向bambam，“什么叫想让我当你儿子，要说的话，说荣宰哥，jackson哥都好，我，我是你男朋友哎！”

金有谦声音越说越小，鼓起嘴巴，直勾勾的盯着bambam，而对面的bambam看着自己这样的年下男友，仿佛见到了只大金毛，差点被他可爱的笑出声，但看到金有谦认真的神情，立马把嘴角收了回去。

“不是，那，那个采访只不过是我没怎么思考胡乱说的一个嘛，当时脑海里只浮现了你就说了呗，别那么当真嘛~”bambam坐上沙发，把拖鞋脱掉，右脚缠上金有谦的身子，接着整个人抱了上去，端着男友的脸看着他不停眨眼，“哎呀~不好意思嘛，我错了，以后类似这种问题的，我保证不说你。”

“哦，，”金有谦环上bambam的腰肢，然后向前亲了一口恋人的嘴唇，接着将他整个人抱了起来，“你说你洗过了是吧。”

“金有谦？等，你不会，哎哎！”

直接抬进卧室，轻轻放下，然后没等对方起身直接扑上去，对着嘴唇就是一通吮吸。

对于这种突如其来的展开，bambam也不是说想不到，但金有谦从没来势这么凶猛过，使得让自己觉得貌似对方还没有消气，心存莫种意义上的一点愧疚，只能让bambam不去抵抗，而是接受着这强势的爱。

Bambam气短小王子的别名在粉丝间出了名的，当然面对金有谦的长吻，一会就憋得快受不了了，开始不停拍打男友的肩膀让他停下，金有谦这才松开他的唇，给了bambam喘息的时机。

趁着bambam正喘着，金有谦向前，从床头柜里拿出几个小盒子和一瓶透明的液体。Bambam明白接下来的步骤，乖乖的开始扒拉起衣服，本就穿着睡衣，也没几件好扒的，稍微一扯腰带，整件衣服都开了，比脸稍微白一点的肌肤暴露在视线中，精瘦的身躯上人鱼线特别明显，勾引着人不去联想些有的没的。

金有谦伸手，脱掉bambam的底裤，比自己年龄稍微大一点的男友还是没习惯这事，总觉得被人看到私处十分羞耻，便用手挡住自己的脸。接着没过几秒钟，金有谦掰开bambam的双腿，将透明液体捅了进去。

私处传来的一阵冰凉感和异物感让bambam整个人颤了一下，他捂住自己的嘴巴，不让那羞耻的喘息声漏出。闭着眼睛感受金有谦一节节指骨的涌进，一节二节三节，直到整根指头可以自由进出，适应之后，接着又是新的一根涌了进来，一点点扩宽穴口的褶皱，让它达到那个熟悉的尺寸，这个过程相当耗费精神，不仅是上面的人需要忍，下面的人当然也不好受。

最终扩张到金有谦觉得可以的程度，他抽出手指，拆开一盒避孕套，脱掉自己的底裤，套在自己的宝贝玩意上，然后对着那诱人的小口就想直接捅到底，bambam感觉到了背后一丝凉意，立马转头看向金有谦。

“呀金有谦，你，你洗过澡没啊！”

“当然，”金有谦趴到bambam的上方，看着他的脸，将性器慢慢送了进去，“我来之前就洗好了。”

天蝎座的男友不要太爱护自己的男朋友，一点都不舍得让他疼痛，脑子里想着要一捅到底，结果还是慢慢的看着对方的表情一点点推进，最后终于整根埋入，然而在磨合的时候，金有谦不小心蹭到了bambam的敏感点，使得到底的时候，bambam已经快忍不住想要释放了。

“有..有谦，我，哈啊，我不行了，让我去，啊~”

谁知平常什么事都会惯着自己的男友竟是用大拇指堵住了自己的马眼，然后对着自己坏笑。

“bam米，你真当我傻呀，连daddy是什么意思都不知道？”

“哈啊..啊？什么鬼”

“你说的啊，想让我当你儿子，那不就是要我叫你daddy么，你想反攻我么”

“呀，金有谦！你想干嘛！你放开!”bambam努力伸手去扒拉那只按着自己性器的手，但反而双手激起了金有谦的兽性。

“我不，喊我daddy，快，”他开始不顾bambam的哀求在小穴里进出，先是一点点的顶弄，接着不断加快频率，囊袋敲击屁股的声音在卧室里回响，伴随着两个人的喘息声，“乖~宝贝。”

Bambam终于是承受不住过多的快感，想要释放又不行的这种痛苦折磨的他干脆抛弃了自尊心，在金有谦高频率的进出下，抓着对方的手臂哀求，“啊~哈啊..我说，说~”

听到这番话的金有谦停下来看着自己年上男朋友，头别到一边不敢看自己的样子实在过于可爱。

“有..有谦..daddy”

终于听到想要答复的金有谦无意识松开了大拇指，底下的人儿终于得到释放，一股股白色的浓稠液体一点点往外涌出，滴在自己的小腹上。Bambam看着还在发呆状态还没释放的金有谦，好了伤疤忘了疼，竟然起了坏心思，他努力抬起身子，双手勾上金有谦的脖子，接着在他耳边说道。

“da~ddy，爸比，再给我一点嘛~”

被这一句话激的回过神来的金有谦直接按着bambam的腰肢就开始大幅度动起来，接着抬起对方两只瘦的跟竹竿似的腿放在自己肩膀上，将人整个压成近100度不停地抽动。自己勾引的人，得自己承担后果，高潮韵味还未过的bambam被这突如其来的新一波刺激给弄的根本憋不住声音，一阵阵的呻吟声在整个空间回荡，这时期还努力想环住金有谦的脖子，想让他给自己一个吻来安慰自己。

只要是bambam一个抬下巴的动作和想要的眼神，金有谦立马就懂得了该怎么做，他低头跟bambam深吻，底下的动作还是不停，最后几个冲刺，全数交代在安全套里，bambam也是迎来第二波热潮，呻吟着射了出来，还不小心射在了金有谦脸上。看着这样的金有谦bambam伸手抚摸对方的脸颊，帮他擦掉自己的污浊。

“why are you so daddy，yugyeom”

“no，那不是jackson哥对mark哥说的嘛，换一个。”

“oh come on man, you’re jealous of this ?”

“………”

“okok , I see ,I just gimme , can you ben my daddy ? you’re so damn good.”

“you know I love you so much baby.”于是金有谦吻了一下bambam。

“I know ， so do I honey.”于是bambam回吻了金有谦。

正当bambam觉得是时候可以上床睡觉了的时候，毕竟自己明天下午还是有行程的，金有谦则是拆开了另一个小盒子里的塑料袋。

“喂金有谦，你干嘛啊，我，我明天还有行程！”

“我问过经纪人哥了，你明天下午才有，而且还在4点，没关系的。”

“什么没关系的，你放开我！”

“不~要，你先勾引的我的，你要对他负责！”然后指了指自己又抬起头来的性器。

接着bambam又被很无奈的‘抓’回了金有谦的臂膀内，两个人钻进还是冰冷的被窝，为里面创造了暖气。

事实证明自己惹出来的锅还是得自己背好，现在的bambam十分后悔几分钟前自己的那份举动。金有谦抓着自己在被窝里又做了3个回合的活塞运动，在最后一次时，bambam早已没有什么力气了，纯粹是金有谦在抱着自己不断进出，这一天可谓是把以前用过没用过的体位全试了一遍，直到最后bambam已经实在交代不出什么东西了，性器不断的在微微颤抖，第一次经历干高潮的快感充斥全身，摸任何一个部位都会刺激的让自己发出呻吟。

而此时也真的由衷的感叹金有谦身为主舞的体力。

第二天早晨醒来的时候，bambam甚至不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，看着正抱着自己熟睡的金有谦，情不自禁开始欣赏。

眼睫毛真的好长啊，有多少根呢。

“盯着我干嘛，你老公好看吗。”

“你醒了不早说，哼，你老公比我老公好看！”

“是是是，都好看都好看，我爱你bam米。”

“……I love you so much，有谦米。”最终还是不敢用韩语说爱的bambam，埋在金有谦的胸膛，小声说了一句。


End file.
